TESORO MIO
by Nikitha Chiba
Summary: Serena, una mujer felizmente casada se reencuentra con su pasado... ¿Que ocurrira? ADVERTENCIA: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abtente de entrar...


**Hola… Primero advierto el siguiente Song Fic One-Shot, Tiene contenido LEMON, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura por favor abstente de seguir, te invito a mis otras historias…**

**El primer Lemon que publico en Fanfiction… espero que les agrade y dejen sus comentarios.**

Diamante:

He estado casado con Serena por 24 largos meses, los mejores de mi vida si me lo preguntan, desde siempre estuve enamorado de ella, tal vez por eso mi padre en cierta forma negocio nuestro matrimonio, ella era una joven sin un futuro definido, iba errante por la vida, sin ir mas lejos, enamorada de un doctorcillo de pacotilla, que no hizo nada para que no se casara conmigo, el muy imbécil se marcho dejándola sola, fue entonces que el plan que mi padre tenia resulto a la perfección, me case con ella, la situación económica de la familia Tsukino se fue a las nubes, salvamos la empresa a cambio de tener a su hija entre mis brazo.

**Porque después de**

**Hacernos el amor me dejas una extraña**

**Sensación te beso y tú pides dormir**

**Normalmente te rendías sobre mí antes**

**Tú te desnudabas frente a mí ahora**

**Te cuidas y te encierras al vestir**

Ella se entrego a mi, no en la noche de bodas, si no que después de que algún informante que yo contrate le confirmo que el imbécil se había casado con otra, recuerdo que fue con rabia, echa una furia se había entregado a mi, pero quien era yo para evitar ese formidable encuentro, lo disfrute si, como un cruel villano, hasta que poco a poco Serena se fue enamorando de mi, la cortejaba, así poco a poco nuestro matrimonio se fue mejorando.

Eso lo aseguraba hace unas semanas atrás, Serena se entregaba a mí de una forma plena, podía ver su desnudez, sus gemidos eran enloquecedores, me perdía en su mirada mientras que llegábamos al orgasmo, una y otra vez, luego caía rendida en mi pecho y se quedaba así, el amanecer nos sorprendía abrazados, juntos en nuestra cama, lo primero que veía era la espalda desnuda de Serena, muchas veces comenzaba a contar las pequeñas pecas que tiene en su espalda, muchas veces comenzaba a unirlas con una línea imaginaria, una forma de caricia que luego se transformaba en su despertar, muchas veces con una sonrisa coqueta y franca, en otras simplemente nos entregábamos nuevamente, gemidos, murmullos inundaban nuestra habitación.

Pero ahora desde hace unos días, Serena apenas termina de hacer el amor, se levanta, toma una ducha y vuelve a la cama con un pijama, en las mañanas simplemente ella sale muy temprano a su trabajo, cuando deseo tenerla entre mis brazos como antes, ella comienza con sus dolores de cabeza, dolores típicos femeninos, aquellos días, etc. Ya no era lo mismo, me esquivaba, parecía que habíamos vuelto al comienzo de nuestro matrimonio, en su mirada había odio, lo sé por que no tenían ese brillo especial.

**Tesoro mío solo mío Tesoro**

**Mío si supieras lo que vivo me provoca**

**Abrazarte como antes y amarte como nunca y sentir**

**Que aún eres mía**

No sabía que le pasaba a Serena, llevamos un mes tan distante, quiero abrazarla pero es imposible, siempre se va, ya no puedo tenerla entre mis brazos, además yo caí en la tentación de tener una amante, pues claro soy hombre, tengo mis propias necesidades que mi mujer no me satisface, me perdí en el cuerpo de esa mujer, quien se derretía en mis manos, se moldeaba a mis caricias, los susurros eran enloquecedores, me encontraba con todo eso sensual de aquel cuerpo mientras que Serena se mostraba cada vez mas fría. Mi amante me comprendía a la perfección, conversaba con ella ciertos asuntos que con mi esposa no podía hacerlo, me escuchaba atenta, luego nuevamente se derretía bajo mi cuerpo. Mi matrimonio se fue al carajo, pero no dejare aun a Serena, primero debe decir que es lo que le pasa, tal vez tenga algún problema y yo pueda tener a mi amante y a ella también.

**Prefiero callar y no decirte que**

**Volví a ver al hombre que tanto amé**

**Porque tuvo que aparecer él otra vez si**

**Contigo yo había conseguido la paz al fin**

Serena:

Llevaba ya 2 años casada con Diamante, mi matrimonio había sido pactado entre mi padre y el de él, mi suegro, adorado hombre que si pudiera lo ahorcaría con mis manos, me condeno a estar con un hombre, que si, tal vez me había conquistado, eso pensé, pero… ¿A quien miento? Ya me mentí por 24 meses, ya no podía mas, aun el tibio recuerdo de mi primer amor estaba presente, mi adorado Darien, se marcho, lo sé me dejo sola pero yo no lo supe esperar, luego él se entero de mi matrimonio con Diamante, me envió una carta deseándome lo mejor, que siempre me amara con la fuerza que poseía, tanto en alma como en corazón, llore desconsoladamente, esa carta llego justo el día que me dijeron que el rehízo su vida ¿Cómo pudo?, llena de rabia y odio me entregue a Diamante, mas que mal era mi esposo, pero a escondidas prevenía un embarazo no podía traer al mundo a un niño que no fuera concebido por amor, si, lo sé esta posiblemente mal, pero era mi cuestionamiento, si tengo un hijo de Diamante tiene que ser por el amor que podría sentir por él.

Recuerdo aun ese día de rencuentro, estaba en mi trabajo, con algunas alumnas quienes siempre se mostraban alegres de aprender algo nuevo, si no fuera por mi estirpe seria como ellas. No lo he mencionado, pero soy de Marruecos, me vine a vivir muy joven a Tokio, pero mis raíces fueron inculcados por mis padres, mi padre es mitad japonés (por eso el apellido Tsukino) mientras que mi madre jamás salió de Marruecos. En fin mi matrimonio con Diamante Black era un negocio como también un pacto, odiaba con el alma a mi padre por no dejarme ser como las demás jóvenes, quienes eligen a sus esposos. Pero volviendo a ese día, específicamente en ese momento, mis alumnas comenzaron a danzar sin ningún problema, siempre alegres y llenas de sonrisa, se movían de un lado a otro, el salón quedaba justo a la calle, así que los ventanales muchas veces se podía ver la gente pasar de un lado a otro. Comencé a danzar con ellas, por suerte el uso del velo y de aquellas ropas, Diamante jamás lo permitió. Mis caderas comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música y con ellas mis manos, mis alumnas seguían mis movimientos pero de pronto poco a poco comenzaron a detenerse, no le di importancia, tal vez querían aprender, me acerque a una de las mesas, tome un velo, comencé a danzar con el, para mostrar lo que veríamos en la próxima clase, cuando giro quede enfrente del gran ventanal. Ahí estaba con las manos en los bolsillos, llevaba puesta una chaqueta negra, unos jeans, solo me miraba ¿Qué hacer? Pregunto mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo fue mas rápido, estaba danzando entonces enfrente de aquel gran panel de vidrio, nos separaba solo eso a la vista de muchos, pero para nosotros mucho mas, su matrimonio, el mio, tal vez tenga hijos.

**Tesoro mío solo mío **

**Tesoro mío si supieras lo que vivo me provoca que**

**Me abraces como antes y que me ames como nunca**

**Porque quiero ser solo tuya**

Días después no sabia que hacer, simplemente los pasos parecían errantes, Darien me había citado a su departamento, no sabia con exactitud que pasaría, pero de todas maneras quería verlo, algo me inquietaba pero me decía que fuera. Estaba allí, parada enfrente a una gran puerta, tocar o no era mi pregunta, inhale, iba a tocar pero luego me hice hacia atrás, cuando lo intente por segunda vez, el abrió la puerta.

-Serena… por favor entra- dijo dejando un espacio para que yo pudiera entrar -¿Quieres algo? Té, café, jugo… algo para comer- maldita sea su sonrisa, a pesar de haber pasado 2 largos años seguía produciendo lo mismo en mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilo solo vine a que conversemos, tal vez luego- conteste, entrelazando los dedos de mi mano –Además, me escape de las clases- dije sonriente

-Perdóname, no fue mi intensión molestar, ni mucho menos hacer que faltaras a tu trabajo- se sentó enfrente de mi –Solo quería conversar contigo, saber como estabas- miro a un rincón, su mandíbula se coloco rígida –Ha pasado mucho tiempo, tu te has casado-

Yo me levante de allí, estaba nerviosa –Tu también te casaste- le dije –No tienes por qué recriminarme nada, tu formaste tu familia, yo… pues, aun no lo decido- le dije dando la espalda

-¿Quién te ha dicho que yo rehíce mi vida? ¿Quién te ha dicho que te olvide? Te llevo grabada en mi mente y en mi corazón, jamás existió mujer alguna que se comparara contigo- gire para verlo, aun estaba sentado en el mismo lugar –Aun estoy enamorado de ti- me confeso, mientras que dentro de mi no sabia si reír o no

Mi mente estaba envuelta en un mar de dudas, ¿Por qué alguien fue capaz de mentir?

-Tu sabias que me iría a Estados Unidos a perfeccionarme, lo hice, ahora vine a buscar lo que es mio y no volver mas a Japón- se levanto y camino en dirección opuesta –Tal vez esta sea la ultima vez que nos veamos Serena, ya no sabrás mas de mi, seguirás con tu matrimonio feliz, tal vez yo ya decida abandonar lo que siento por ti- un balde de agua fría llego a mi cabeza

-¿Por… Por qué? ¿Por qué has decidido irte? ¿Qué has venido a buscar?-

-Decidí irme por que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, tu vives feliz, vine a buscar algunas cosas del departamento, otras las venderé, empezare una nueva vida en Nueva York, te pedí que vinieras por que hay algunas cosas tuyas- me indico una caja que estaba a un lado del sofá.

Fui de inmediato allí, entre todas las cosas, estaban mis pañuelos, fotografías, mis pequeños muñequitos, sonreía por que junto a ellos habían recuerdos, mi pulsera tan hermosa unida al anillo que Darien me regalo, dirigí mi mirada hacia él, quien desvió la suya hacia otro lado

-¿Seguro estas que me lo lleve?- dije con aquel objeto entre mis manos –Si…- dijo en un susurro

Volví mi mirada nublada a la caja, al final de este había un traje, lo mire con anhelo

-Serena…- lo mire, me sorprendí al ver sus ojos nublados como los míos -¿Puedes bailar por ultima vez para mi?- abrí mis ojos –Ten… un velo para que te cubras, solo si puedes danzar para mi, si no pues… no importa con lo que vi hace unos días es suficiente- tome la prenda y el velo –Danzare para ti, una ultima vez- me retire a su habitación donde me cambie

**Tesoro mío solo mío**

**Tesoro solo mío mio**

**Me provoca abrazarte como antes**

**Tesoro mio**

Darien

Serena se estaba cambiando mientras que entre sus cosas buscaba un cd de música, el cual coloque en el radio, comenzó a sonar lentamente las melodías, de pronto la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, dejándome ver a una Serena cubierta por el velo, era obvio, su esposo se lo impuso usarlo, comenzó a bailar, sus caderas se movían lentamente, mientras que yo tomaba asiento, como un espectador, sus pies descalzos eran una invitación a la ternura, una lagrima resbalo por mis mejillas, aun recuerdo cuando bailo para mi, aquella vez que ambos supimos de su matrimonio arreglado, el recuerdo fresco aun estaba presente en mi memoria, pues la había hecho mía, ahora la tenia enfrente de mi, danzando por ultima vez, no pude evitar las lagrimas, mi amor desesperado por ella, baje la vista, solo veía los pies de Serena.

-Mírame…- no hice caso -¡Te he dicho que me mires!- subí la mirada, el velo cayo alrededor de sus pies, ahí estaba Serena mostrando en plenitud, toda la belleza que poseía, su cuerpo seguía siendo el mismo.

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi lado, siguió bailando, esas caderas eran mi perdición, estaba embobado, subí lentamente la mirada, sus pechos eran una invitación a besarlos, mientras seguía mi recorrido, una lagrima caía de sus mejillas a su pecho, sin decir mas me levante, detuve su baile con un certero beso por donde caía esa lagrima, un grave error, pues claro, 2 años extrañando su cuerpo su aroma, anhelando el momento de tenerla nuevamente entre mis brazos.

Mis manos siguieron el compas de la música mientras que Serena seguía moviendo sus caderas, de pronto nuestras miradas se encontraron, fundiéndose en una sola, me acerque a sus labios me apodere de ellos, besándolos, con la desesperación que había en mi.

-No sigas por que no responderé de mis actos- le confesé con voz ronca –Tal vez yo tampoco responda por mis actos- respondió, siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras mis manos llegaron a ellas –Ya basta… basta serás mía, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, no me importa que tu marido me mate, serás mía hoy Serena- la bese con pasión, me embriague de su aroma seductor, bese sus labios mientras que sus manos se dirigieron a mi cabello, una sensación que estremeció mi cuerpo, lentamente baje por su mentón, hasta llegar a su cuello, el cual bese como siempre lo desee, durante cada noche lo imaginaba, llegue a sus hombros y un gemido escapo de sus labios, sus caderas se habían paralizado, mis manos recorrieron su espalda mientras me ofrecía sus pechos.

-Darien ¿De verdad quieres hacerme tuya?- Note la urgencia en su voz -Tenemos tiempo, recuerda que no fuiste a trabajar tu esposo no te extrañara hasta después de las 7 de la tarde- De pronto se alejó para tomar mis manos y comenzar a caminar hasta mi habitación, donde la contemple un momento para luego dar rienda suelta a la pasión que nacía entre nosotros, comencé a besar nuevamente su cuello, el cual me sabia a gloria, ella bajaba sus delicadas manos por mi espalda, dibujando cosas incoherentes, para luego terminar con sus dedos enredado en mi cabello, mientras que me perdía en sus hombros y pecho, lentamente las caderas de Serena comenzaron nuevamente a moverse, mientras que comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, la bañe en besos, mis manos se fueron a su espalda, donde lo recorría con lentitud hasta llegar al broche, lo abrí con la maestría que ya poseía, la prenda cayo dejando a mi vista lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida: los pechos de Serena.

**Ámame como nunca lo has hecho en tu vida**

**Tesoro mio solo mio**

Un sonoro suspiro escapo de sus labios, mientras que un gemido salvaje se hizo presente en la habitación, de mi camisa ya era el recuerdo, ahora eran los besos de Serena que recorrían mi pecho, lleve mis manos a sus mejillas, me envolvió con la mirada que me regalo, comencé a descender enfrente de ella, con besos desde sus pechos hasta el nacimiento de su vientre, allí lentamente toque su contorno, para hundir mis pulgares en su prenda y comenzar a bajarlo lentamente con él un beso iba marcando el camino, las piernas de Serena las recorrí con mis manos mientras que besaba su vientre plano, aun no había sido poblado por un crio, como anhele dejar un huella ahí, hace 2 años atrás así, hoy la tendría en mi vida.

Volví a estar enfrente de ella, estaba casi desnuda solo sus bragas estaban presente, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de adorarla, desearla, las manos de Serena lentamente bajaron hasta mi cinturón, el cual cedió para luego caer junto con mis pantalones al suelo, la tome en mis brazos, la deje caer con cuidado en la cama, ya no había vuelta atrás la necesitaba, la ansiaba. Nuestras ropas íntimas salieron abriendo paso a nuestro rencuentro.

-Aun te puedes arrepentir- dije antes de entrar en ella y ser poseedor de su cuerpo –Hace 2 años que anhelo este momento… no me arrepentiré-

Lentamente me hundí en su carne, lentamente tome posición de lo que era mio, un gemido hizo que cerrara mis ojos y me entregara al placer de sentir a Serena uniéndose a mi nuevamente, una embestida certera hizo que recorriera mil sensaciones en mi cuerpo, Serena tenia sus piernas rodeando mi cuerpo, sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, su cabeza atrás, bese, mordí su cuello evitando dejar huellas, la tome entre mis brazos, como pude la rodee para dejarla encima de mi, ¡Por Alá! Sentí hundirme nuevamente en un mar de placer, los pechos de Serena se movían al compas de sus movimientos certeros, mis manos acariciaron su espalda, luego sus pechos. La desesperación hacia mella en mi, me acomode para quedar sentado y que ella siguiera encima de mi, fue así como bese sus pezones, los cuales estaban rígidos por el deseo, me dedique a succionarlos, lamerlos, pequeñas mordidas. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, una sensación exquisita a la cual yo me entregue también.

-Darien…- -Acá estoy amor, estoy contigo- 3 embestidas mas, profundas y certeras se transformaron en el orgasmo mas exquisito que pude tener. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se hizo presente en nuestros rostros, la abrace a mi –Te amo Serena- -Y yo a ti mi Darien- nos quedamos así, nos entregamos una y otra vez, hasta que llego la hora de despedirnos…

… Estaba a los pies de la estatua de la Libertad en Nueva York, con mis manos en los bolsillos, el día de hoy corría viento, el cual golpeaba suavemente mi rostro, el recuerdo de Serena lo llevaba conmigo, miraba el horizonte ¿Qué será de ella?

-¿Pensando aun en pasado vaquero?- pregunto aquella voz conocida –Claro, recordaba a Serena- le confesé –Imagino que debe ser doloroso para ti- la vi, su cabello castaño, ojos azules y una franca sonrisa –Tal vez un poco… pero tu estas acá- la atraje a mi pecho, su bufanda cubría su cuello, el viento jugaba con su cabello –Darien… ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- -No… ¿Y tu, Mi querida Usagui te arrepientes de algo?- volvió su mirada al horizonte, suspiro –Haber roto mi matrimonio, huido contigo a Nueva York haberme cambiado el nombre de Serena a Usagui… lo haría otra vez para estar contigo, te amo- la abrace. Serena y Diamante se separaron ya que ambos sintieron que el matrimonio ya no funcionaba, él se había enamorado perdidamente de su amante, Serena no se sintió mal al contrario, sabia perfectamente lo que paso, después de esa tarde llena de amor, decidió venirse conmigo acá, cambio su nombre por que así enterraba su pasado, aunque en la intimidad la seguía llamando Serena, nos entregamos una y otra vez, hoy estamos casados como un matrimonio feliz como siempre debió ser, la volví a mirar y acaricie su vientre, habitado por nuestro primer hijo, fruto de nuestro gran y único amor.

**GRACIAS TOTALES! **

**Si muchas gracias a tod****s por sus comentarios, alertas, para historias y autor favorito… como siempre la idea llego a mi cabecita empujada por Sandra Granera, quien me publico la canción en mi Facebook, Yasna Toledo por que esta en estos precisos momentos metiendo en mi cabeza la idea de otro song fic, pero primero pagare uno que tengo pendiente =).**

**Nos vemos en un próximo Song Fic Xau xau… **


End file.
